MECHLING
by Mr overdoes
Summary: As a war between the autobot and the decepticons happend. Optimus prime tried to end the war with a BANG. But it ended wrong leaveing him, the autobots and the decepticons... AS SPARKLINGS!
1. chapter 1

Hello!

I can't wait to write a new story! I hope people will like it! And please do review!!!!

There was gun fire and explosions everywhere a person looked. Mech on Mech, Autobot on decepticon. Decepticon on Autobot. It was a all out war, " **I will win this Optimus!"** Megatron snarled. " **You may try megatron but you always fail to"** Optimus cried out while using his all out powers to push megatron away and if him.

Starscream flew over them as he transformed to land on top of arcee while ratchet was busy trying to distract Lazerbeak for bulkhead while he was busy with soundwave. / _ **ughh! Ironhide! I need some help!** / _bumblebee cried/beeped with a thundercracker on top of him. Ironhide made his way to the scout and forcefully pushed the giant Mech away with all his might but was quickly attacked by arachnid. As a army of twenty Vehicons aproched the fight, all the Autobots felt that it was the end... besides Optimus.

" **You will soon die** " megatron yelled.

" **It's a shame really that I can't kill you the same way I did with CLIFJUMPER!"** Starscream snarled with a grin to arcee. Soundwave finally was able to get Lazerbeak back on his chest and he turned to stare at bulkhead and ratchet while he put a smile face on his visor screen. **"There's no way you can escape this now Optimus! You and your friends sparks are doomed!** " Megatron yelled, **"indeed we are doomed but we will not die from your hands"** with that Optimus turned to his team, " **I'm sorry it had to end this way"** he said as a he pulled a grenade out. **"What the aft is that!?"** Breakdown yelled out while he helped up knockout." **Its a explosion that will end us and the war"** Optimus pulled the pin.

A flash of a blue light cake out and wrapped the decepticons and the Autobots, all the screams could be heared form the mechs and femmes. Then nothing.

On the field that once held the battle, there was only dead Vehicons scattered along the land. But there was no sighs of the decepticons or the autobots, only dead Vehicons and broken down trees, and... SPARKLINGS!?!?

Yes on the ground were a group of decepticons and Autobots sleeping together.

At that moment Optimus finally woke up.

Letting out a small yawn he open his optics slightly. **"why is everything so big now?"** He said as he looks around, then he heared more people getting up. When Optimus turned around he felt like fainting. There sitting in front of him now we're five other Sparklings that he easily recognizes. " **What is the name of Primus happened to us!?** " Arcee beeped. " **I don't know all I remember is Optimus activating that Grenade of his and then...** " ratchet said and then slowly started to turn around and face Optimus. " **what did you do?** " Bulkhead said as he stood up but having a little trouble doing so. / _we should get back to base and resolve this before the decepticons wake up!/_ bumblebee beeped out. " **Yeah he's right"** ironhide said firmly with his new high voice. At that ratchet called raf to open a bridge near them, and when it did only Optimus, ratchet, ironhide, and bulkhead walked through while bumblebee and arcee had to crawl through.

 _Now how are the children going to react!?_ Optimus thought

On the field there were still six little Sparklings laid down, sleeping with some haveing a thumb in there mouth. At that time there was only silence. Until, megatron the leader of the decepticons. Woke up, **"uhh what happened..."** megatron said as he looked around notice nothing but a few dead vehicons. " **Wait why is every thing so big now? A...an...and why am I so small now!?"** Megatron yelled looking at his hand then his pedes. And now his body until he noticed other people... or Sparklings.

" **Starscream?, breakdown?, arachnid?!, KNOCKOUT?!?!"** Megatron yelled at the top of his lungs. **"Wh... what is it!?"** Starscream yelled out. **"What are you screaming about now megatron..."** arachnid tried to yell out before noticing how high her voice was then looking at the rest. " **What happened to us!?"** Knockout yelled out as he looked at himself. " **We're Sparklings now!?... but how did this happen"** breakdown screamed. **"I...it seems that the Grenade Optimus tried to use exploded turning us into this?!** " Knockout tried to say.

As the decepticon Sparklings tried to stand up they found out it was harder then they thought. Starscream, Knockout and arachnid had to use trees or hold on to each other to stand up and walk, while breakdown, thundercracker and megatron could walk but they found it VERY hard to. And at that moment megatron realized something, **"Where is soundwave!?"** Megatron yelled out, then they heared a squeal from behind a couple of rocks. And as they walked/waddled over there, there mouths fell open. On the ground was a big visor of that soundwave wore. And next to it was a VERY small soundwave crying while trying to hide his face. " **Soundwave? Is... is that you!?"** Knockout said trying to walk over to him only to get push by the tiny sparkling. **"Wow why is he SO tiny and small?"** Thundercracker asked out loud only to get a response from soundwave by even more crying and whimpering. " **Ughh I have no time for this! SOUNDWAVE stop your crying this instant!"** Megatron yelled out. He needed to get things straight and needed to figure out every thing. And half of his team could barley walk and now he had a small soundwave crying!

This going to be a long day...

Well I hope you enjoy the story and I hope to make more 

Please follow and review please!!! :)


	2. Chp 2 figure this out!

This is to people who ask why is **soundwave so much smaller then bumblebee**!: read to story to find out.

As megatron sat down trying to figure out everything slowly as he stared off into space. Then He noticed something about the vehicons. _Why did they not become sparkling?_ Megatron asked in his mind. But he then relized the crying from soundwave stopped. He got up with all his strength and waddled over to the other decepticons

 **"What our statis knockout?"** Megatron asked as he held on to a rock for support to stand. **"Well... soundwave has stopped crying,"** Knockout said as he and megatron turned to look at the now whimpering sparkling on the ground. " **And it seems not only have our body has been deaged, but our instincts too"** knockout said looking down as he was laying on a log. **"What do you mean?"** Megatron snarled in his cute high voice, **"well now that are body's are Sparklings... we have some sparkling instincts too, like crying, whining, pouting, and... ummm... sucking out thumbs as we sleep..."** knockout said trying to wisper it. **" You have to be jokeing! Now the decepticon army are crying little weak Sparklings!?"** Megatron yelled. Knockout only nodded to megatron for a answer, then looking up at him again, " **Lord Megatron I need to know. Why is soundwave so small?shouldn't he be bigger then I am since he was taller then me before!"** He asked looking at soundwave who at the moment was trying to hold his visor to his face. **"No. The reason is because he is a bit younger then the Autobots scout, when he was a sparkling he was always smaller then the rest. But as time past he became older and**

 **grew faster and taller then the rest."** Megatron said trying to stand straight without the tree. **"Wait soundwave is younger then bumblebee!? Then why does he get to be third in command!?"** Starscream yelled out as he and arachnid were holding onto a rock to help them selves stand straight. **"Yes, I let him become third in command because he was more skilled then anyone of you!"** Megatron yelled as he finally stood straight, **"now then, soundwave. Since you are done with your crying, bring a ground bridge here to the nemesis NOW!"** Megatron yelled at the sparkling TIC who was crawling over to him, **"oh yeah. It seems soundwave does know how to walk anymore."** Thundercracker said as he past the crawling soundwave, **"great now we are weaker. Just take us aboard ship already"** Megatron said as he walked away.

 _I wonder what happened to the Autobots._ Starscream thought to himself.

 ** _Autobot base: omega one;_**

" **Ratchet what are we going to do!?"** Arcee yelled out as she tried to stand up with the help of the wall only to fall down again. " **I don't know, but it's best if we don't let the kids see us like this" "I agree with that!"** Optimus said to ratchet. As the Autobots tried to figure out every thing, then they heared the front entrance of the base open, with a Loud Miko yelling out " **boss bot. We're here!!"**

When the Autobots heard this they immediately started to scramble away and tried to hide from their friends knowing what embarrassmentwill be upon them if they were caught. " **Boss bot? Where are they?"** Miko ask jack as she entered the lab. And as she entered. Her, jack, and rad stopped in mid tracks for what they saw. All over the room were mini Autobots trying to hide.

 **"Wow... when did the crew have kids?"**

Raf asked

Hello. Sorry it took so long to post but I was at my dads house over the weekend and I'm back

Hope you like this shirt chapter (sorry it's short)but hope you like it

And please do 

Review!!


	3. Chapter3 WELL GREAT

Hey what's up readers I'm half to make a new chapter for mechlings. And sorry it took so long but I've had some problems and well I actually writing this right now at 1:46 am... I ah have a problem with sleeping...

Well anyways hope you like it and follow me and please do, REVIEW!!

 _Oh promise why!?_ Bumblebee thought to himself as he was aproched by raf. " **Wait you look a lot like bulkhead... but smaller? Who are you kid?"** Miko said as she looked down at a smaller bulkhead. **"And you look a lot like..."** " **yeah it's me jack. It's me arcee."** Jack was shocked by the comment by the tiny acree that sat befor him." **"Wait what the heck? Guys is that you!?" Raf yelled out as he bent down eye level With bumblebee.** **"Wait why are you guys so much bigger then us!?"** Ironhide yelled out in his high voice while looking up at jack, **"i...it seem that not only has the blast deaged us... but shrunk us too!?"** Ironhide cried out. " **No you fool... your sitting down, that's why he looks bigger to you, see we are a bit taller then raf when we sit"** ratchet said as he waddled over to a desk full of medical things. **"Wait so we're taller then raf bit shorter then jack?"** Arcee said as she stood up and looked at miko who was the a bit taller then he

 _Oh primus... what about the decepticons!?_ Optimus thought

Megatron look out into the wood where he was as he heard his other fellow decepticons

Still tying to get over their new form. But was soon aproched by a waddling knockout and crawling soundwave. **"Megatron we are ready to leave back to the ship my lord"** knockout said trying to stand straight, **"very well. Soundwave if you please bring us a ground bridge"** megatron said looking down at the little TIC. Soundwave only nodded for a answer and moments later a portal opened up near them. " **Decepticons lets go!"** Megatron yelled in his high voice, one word made the rest of the sparklings waddle/crawl to the bridge and one by one they left those woods.

 ** _Aboard the nemesis_**

As the group of decepticons entered the ship they were face to face with some vehicons who were shocked to see them." **uhh hey there little guy... are you lost?"** A vehicons said crouching down to sparkling. " **Fool! It is i your leader megatron!!"** He yelled trying to stand straight and tall but fails by falling to his aft. " **wait wait WAIT! Your l..lord megatron!?"** The vehicons said standing up and then breaking into laughter along with the other. " **Stop your laughing NOW!"** Megatron yelled out standing back up again. " **Why should we?"** A vehicon in the back yelled out. **"Be...because I'll... I'll KILL YOU ONCE IM BACK TO NORMAL!!"** Megatron yelled out standing straight one more. " **Wait how long will you be like this lord megatron"** the vehicon in front asked. " **Umm... a earth WEEK!!"** Megatron yelled back knowing this was a lie. And that sentence made the east of the vehicons scarred for what they did. " **my apologies lord megatron i was a fool for what I said before!!"** The vehicon said as he crouched down to bow before megatron and so did the rest, " **good now leave me alone for now and WORK!"** Megatron yelled out to the vehicons. " **And make sure you spread the word of my... our presence..."** megatron said look back at the rest of the sparklings.

The vehicons just nodded and left, now it was just megatron and the others in the nemesis hall.

As the decepticon officers waddled/crawled through the hall, they could see and hear whispers from the vehicons as they passed by them. And megatron was getting rather annoyed by this and was now thinking of the things he will do to them when he's back to normal. But his thoughts were interrupted by a small growling noise from behind, " **m...megatron I'm getting hungry..."** Thundercracker said holding his stomach. And megatron soon looked behind Thundercracker to see the rest of the mechs holding their stomachs too. Then his own started to growl. " **Fine... we shal eat first before we can figure all this out"** he said looking back at the rest. Then a thought cane to his head... _how am I gonna get Energon from those high crates?"_

 ** _Omega one: Autobots base._**

" **Wait so your telling me that a explosion from a grenade made you all like babies?"** Miko said as she looked at all the Autobots one by one.

" **For the last time we aren't babies but instead toddlers"** ratchet said crossing his arms as he was sitting down

 **"Wait so sparklings are like cubertronian kids?"** Raf asked as he looked at bumble bee who was the size of him standing up.

" **Indeed and not only have WE been changed like this but are instincts too"** Optimus said as he stood up trying to get his balance. " **Wait what does that mean?"** Miko asked as she looked at bulkhead and ironhide try to stand up straight. " **It means that you act like children sometimes. Like crying and and stuff?"** Raf asked Optimus who only nodded

" **Just great..."**

 _Well now here's another chapter_

 _And guys_

 _The reason why I update late is because I write all the These stories on my IPOD_

 _Yeah that tiny little thing_

 _And it sucks_

 _Im afraid to use my computer because if my family or friends find out... I don't know what I'll do because all my friends and family see me as this normal and cool guy but really I'm a sissy and I write these kinda things_

 _But I'm glad you like it and don't know who I am..._

 _Thank you_


	4. Chp 4, WHO GETS FOOD?

Hello guys I'm happy hat I can make another chapter for the story and I hope you like it

And thank you for encouraging me for doing this stuff. It makes me motivated

Please do, REVIEW!!

 **Aboard the nemesis**

The decepticons didn't know what to do now, they were hungry and the Energon was high up in the crates. " **M..megatron , should I get one of the vehicons to help us?"** Arachnid asked holding her stomach. **"No! I can get it for us my self!"** He yelled back walking up to the crates. Looking up high at the crate he soon began to think that Maby he couldn't really do any thing to get the sweet Energon. **"Uhh... arachnid! Climb up there and get some Energon"** megatron said, " **no way! I'm not going up there! Plus I don't think my spider legs are really working"**

All the sparklings could do was sit and look at the Energon. Trying to think of what they could do to get it. Then an idea came, " **I've got it!!"** Megatron yelled. **"We could climb up on top of each other until we reach the top!"** He said in his high voice. The rest looked at him like he was crazy but it was the only good idea. " **But what happens if we all fall" "or if we get stuck up there"** starscream and Thundercracked said

" **We'll Be fine. Starscream get over here now!"** Megatron yelled for the little seeker to come, " **what now?"** " **I need you to stand on top of me and see if you can reach"** megatron said bending down for the seeker to stand on top of him. " **No way!?"** Starscream yelled backing up only to get shoved by knockout. " **Don't be such a scrap Starscream!"** Arachnid yelled. " **S...shut up! I'm not a scrap"** he yelled back trying to hide his optics with were beginning to brim with tears But was soon wiped away. " **F...Fine I'll do it!"** He walked up to megatron getting ready to climb on top of his leader. " **Ow not my head!"** Megatron yelled for the seeker to get of. Now Starscream was fully on megatrons shoulders and was standing tall. But not tall enough, " **uh... KNOCKOUT! Get on top of Starscream!"** Megatron yelled. " **No way! I'm not gonna kill my self!"** " **If you do it I'll give you a promotion when we're back to normal".** " **I'm coming Lord Megatron!"**

 **Omega one Autobots base**

" **I can't be a watching you guys all the time!!"** Jack yelled. **"Well I'm sorry jack but we are gonna need your help to get us back to normal"** ratchet said, " **Well we ARE on winter break jack"** raf said opening his laptop **. "Yeah so that means we get a whole month off of school"** miko yelled, " **we should be back to normal by then"** arcee said trying to stand straight.

" **Well I can get my mom to help!"** Jack said, " **Yeah Manet that will be better then just us"** raf agreed. " **What? And have a baby sitter mom watch us!? No way!"** Bulkhead said. / _ **well It can't be so bad** / _bumblebee beeped, " **well we're doing it anyways!"** Miko yelled.

 **10 MINUETS LATER.**

 **"Yeah... yes babies... I don't know... yeah okay"** Jack said talking on the phone, " **okay I'll see you tomorrow, I'll have to spin the night here... okay bye love you."** He said hanging up.

" **Well she's coming tomorrow morning"** Jack stated " **well at least we can have a good-o-fashion sleepover!"** Miko squealed.

 _Oh primus please help us..._

 _ **Decepticon base aboard the NEMESIS**_

With the sparkling standing on each other's head trying to grab the delicious Energon. They Finally were able to grab one so far but more was needed for them. " **Keep steady I can almost reach another"** knockout yelled at the seeker below. " **It's not my fault, it's megatron!"** He spat back. Knock out was able to reach another Energon before Starscream fell off of megatrons head leaving the medic hanging. " **Hey what gives!?"** Knockout yelled trying to hold on. " **Starscream you were suppose to keep steady!"** Megatron yelled pushing the seeker back. " **It's not my fault you can't stay still you frag-AHHH"** starscream yelled from knockout falling right on top of him. " **Hey! Well at least was able to grab a third Energon!"** Knockout stated.

" **But that's only three! And there's 6 of us!"** Breakdown said. " **Well I say who ever helped get the food eats it"** Starscream explained, " **what!? No way! It should be the most hungry!"** Arachnid yelled, the sparkling all began to yell and scream at each other for whoever gets to have the food. " **We should have the food I more hungry then you!"** " **Shut up you drag her or I'll turn into scra-"** knockout was cut of bye the sound of crying, all optics turned to soundwave who sat on the floor and began to whine and cry form hunger. " **Shut up you fools! I know who need this more then all of us!"** Megatron yelled grabbing a cube of Energon form Starscream, he walked his way over to soundwave who stopped and looked up at his leader, " **take it soundwave and you donotneed to hide your face anymore"** Megatron told the TIC. " **We don't care how you look like.**

 **Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is sooooooo late and the reason is because I had to help my family out for thanksgiving and it was such a big job to help. But anyways thank you people for helping me continue to right these chapters. But**

 **Please do. REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chp 5 Sleep over!

Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is so late but I'm having family problems and it's a struggle but I hope to get back on track.

 **/Aboard The nemesis/**

Soundwave was glad that he was gonna be able to feast again but the rest were still trying to figure out who gets the last two. " **I say I get it! I am younger then you megatron!"** Arachnid yelled pushing megatron, " **Hey I'm younger then bother of you!"** Starscream yelled erring in between then trying to grab the Energon. It was a full on war between the four sparklings. " **What if the youngest get it!"** Knockout tried to yelled out, " **Yeah I say that idea!"** Breakdown agreed next to thundercracker who nodded in agreement. " **Alright then! Who's a little older then soundwave but still young!"**

 **/Omega one Autobots base/**

 **/yay a sleepover!/** bumblebee beeped. " **I don't like the idea but I guess it could be cool"** arcee agreed. The children were gonna have a night at the base with The now sparklings warriors. Waiting for jacks mom to come later one the next day, they were getting some beds set up for the night.

" **Ratchet do you know what to do about all this"** Bulkhead asked. " **I'm sorry but I'm not capable of fixing this problem now"** he answered back. " **We are gonna need June's help bulk, or we may never be-able to get back to normal."** He said walking out of the room.

In the middle of a mess room, there were tons of blanket and pillows covering the floor and couch. " **I call the floor!"** Miko yelled running to a spot. " **I'll have the couch then"** jack said walking into the room, " **so we just pick a spot and recharge there?"** Arcee asked examining the blanket and pillow. " **What are these things?"** Bulkhead asked messing with the blanket. " **It's a blanket to cover you at night when you get cold!"** Miko told him. " **And these are what you humans lay your head on when you sleep?"** Optimus asked picking up the pillow.

" **Yup!"**

 **/aboard the nemesis/**

 **"Great so breakdown and Starscream get it"** Arachnid stated as she watched both drink the substance. " **It's only fair they get it because they're young, like soundwave"** megatron said looking toward soundwave only to see he hasn't even taken a sip yet. " **Soundwave? Why haven't you drank any yet?"** Megatron asked in his high pitch voice. Soundwave tried to lift it to his mouth only to not be able to. " **Oh for primus sakes you can't even lift the cube for your self?"** Megatron yelled only to get soundwave to become year eyed.

" **Never mind knockout help soundwave"** knockout quickly came and fed soundwave the fuel. " **Lord Megatron. What are we supposed to do now! What if the Autobots attack us!"** Thundercracker said. " **Oh frag his right!"** Breakdown yelled looking frightened. " **Oh scrap we're dead for sure!"** Starscream screamed dropping The now empty Energon cube.

" **We uhh... we... we have the vehicons and insecticons defend the ship!"** Megatron stated.

 _we're so fragged_

 **omega one Autobots base/**

 **"Bulkhead, bee! Go back to rechargeing!"** Ratchet yelled at the to who were laughing and jumping around. " **Common ratchet! Stay up a bit! It fun!"** Miko told him. " **I thought sleepovers were for sleeping with friends?"** Arcee said trying to gett all the way. Tucked in. " **Yeah but there mostly for staying up and messing around usually"** raf said typing on his lap top. " **So we stay up all night?"** Optimus asked. " **Well you guys can but I'm trying to sleep..."** jack said putting a pillow over his ears trying to block the sounds. " **So we sleep or we don't sleep or what?"** Ratchet asked laying back down. " **Well do what ever you want because I'm gonna try to do an all nighter!"** Miko told him.

" **Hey ratchet"** Optimus said, " **what happened to the decepticon?"** Ratchet quickly stood up by Rhodes words. " **Oh my primus we forgot about them"** at this point Ratchet was terrified at the thought of the decepticon finding a way to get back to normal before they do. They would surely kill the Autobots.

" **Hey what's up with Ratchet"** raf said looking up from his laptop. **"N...nothing is wrong I'm fine just go back to sleep or what ever"** Ratchet was clearly nervous about something but the kids couldn't really tell what it was. " _ **Optimus we have to get the decepticons before they get back to normal!"** _Ratchet whispered. Optimus nodded before yawning and lay back down. " **In the morning we shal try"**

/ **aboard the nemesis/**

" **Lord Megatron I'm getting really hungry..."** knockout whined, " **me to, just call the vehicons for assistance"** he replied

Knockout gave a quick call to them and in a mater of minutes there was a single vehicon entering the room. " **Vehicon reporting sir!"** He said. " **Thank primus your here! Grab us some Energon now!"** Megatron ordered the vehicon. He walked up to the crate and grabbed Energon and handed it to the sparklings, " **anything else my lord?"** He said

" **Yes, guard the ship with your life"**

Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is late but it's kinda hard trying to write a new one a day, but if you have any ideas for the story and say. But anyways...

Please do, REVIEW!!!


	6. Babysitter

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it took so long to post this chapter but I had school work. But now I'm out of school so I'm able to make chapters fast now!!!**

 **Please do. REVIEW!!!**

 ** _Omega one Autobots base:_**

The Autobots could be live that they were able to get a goodnights rest after miko was yapping her mouth all night. But ratchet and Optimus didn't really care and we're now trying to work on finding the decepticons

A notification showed up to Ratchet and told him that someone was entering the base, " **Optimus the decepticons there here to kill us... oh wait it's just ms. Darby"** Ratchet said. Soon a door opened up and June came in or rushed in. " **So what happened to the Autobots?"** She asked jack as she went down the stairs.

 **Aboard the nemesis:**

In med bay, megatron and knockout were trying to discuss about the Autobots and if or when they are gonna attack. " **We will be fine my lord, the vehicons will do their best"** knockout told him and was soon pushed to the ground by megatron. " **You fool! Thoses predicable fraggers will Be destroyed by them and soon the autofool will take us!"** Megatron yelled.

Starscream was trying to listen to the whole thing through the door but couldn't because of thundercracker was fighting with Arachnid and Breakdown. " **What do you mean Dreadwing was better then me!? He died at megatrons hand and brought me back in!"** TC yelled at Breakdown. " **What ever! Just forget about it already!!** " Arachnid pushed past Breakdown and TC. " **Will you all shut the frag up already!"** Turning away from the door. Starscream yelled at them and then turning back. Soundwave was silently still crying to himself, he didn't know what to do anymore because of the way he and the others were. He cried because he was able to hear megatron and knockout talk about the Autobots and what they will do with him. He was scarred out of his mind and was trying to stay calm by petting Lazerbeak on his chest.

Steve was a vehicon who was mostly in charge of the sparklings. He was away for the moment talking to the others about it when he was call upon by megatron to the medbay for a discussion with him. As he made his way over to megatron he noticed how the other decepticon sparklings were outside the door talking. " **What do you want!?"** Startscream yelled at Steve. " **Nothing sir, megatron is in need of me"** he stated back opening he door and walking in. " **Yes my lord what are you in need of me"** " **ah, is about time you arrive here."** Knockout said. " **Shut up knockout!"** Megatron yelled " **anyways... since you are my highest ranking vehicon. I need you to do something for me"** Megatron steted. " **What is it my lord?"**

" **Hire a bounty hunter for me"**

Hey guys I'm so sorry It took so long to post this chapter and how short it is but I hope you guys like it 

**PLEASE** **READ**

 **So I wanna know if I should make my own original character for the story and I need at least one person to agree with me so I could make it but if you guys don't want it then I totally understand (I really want to make one!!) but anyways**

 **Please do. REVIEW!!**


	7. Sorry guys!

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I am not gonna post for the rest of the week! The reason is because my iPod (which I use to write with at the moment)** **just cracked!!! I'm sooo sorry about this but I'll see if I can get it back quicker and I might use something else to write with!!**

 **But anyways please don't hate me for this and I'm sorry**

 **No more chapters for this story and my other one!**

 **I'll see you soon guys and I'll make a good come back too!**


	8. Chp 6 the hunter shall come

Hey guys sorry I took so long to upload but school is a glitch sometimes plus I'm getting to the end of the year too for school ...so yeah... but anyways guys as always...

Please do, REVIEW!!!

 **Omega one Autobot base/**

June couldn't believe her eyes. She saw all the Autobots super small and about the size of miko and raf. " **Mom what I told you on the phone is true... their babies now..."**

An hour later June came out to the main room where everyone else is at. She saw arcee and bumblebee talking while hearing prime and ratchet talking about them being able to be back to normal again. The rest was doing god knows what. She didn't know how to do take care of them but she decided to give it a shot

( **Hey guys it's me mr. overdose and I have a totally crazy story to tell you and why I haven't posted for so long so read till the end of this chapter!)**

 **Aboard the nemesis/**

" **Lord megatron what will we need one of thoses for?"** A vehicon asked his tiny master. Megatron was highly annoyed at the moment from the vehicons to starcream complain and then to soundwave who at the moment was going to begin crying for who knows why.

Megatron was to the edge of almost killing himself and stuck in thought but that was soon interrupted by Steve the vehicon.

" **Lord megatron why do we need a hunter?"** He asked once more, " **you fool, we need one who is skilled enough to protect the ship and maybe interfere with those autobot scums!"** He said trying to walk away to his throne room

" **Find someone as soon as possible!"**

 **Omega one Autobots base/**

 **"Optimus we can't hide forever and I don't think I could make a cure for this in the position I'm in now"** Ratchet was scared to death now. At every moment he was expecting a scanner to go off saying their is a decepticon near by. Even though he knew they have become a sparkling, he doesn't know if they can turn them selves back to normal already and try to find them and end their very own sparks!

Megatron would definitely show no mercy to them or he would just torture them.

" **So how do we change them back?"** June asked raf who at the moment was look at the Autobots old data base for information. " **Well it's hard to say! Nothing here has any direction about this or times this has ever happened all it says are how to take care of one!"** He was getting upset by how little info was in the autobot data base " **raf what's wrong?"** Jack said as he noticed how nervous he was. " **Jack... what if... what if they can't be changed back to normal?"**

 **I'm so sorry for this chapter to be soo short but I'm writing this at night and I have school in the moring... yeah I have a dangerous life... lol jk but the reason to make this chapter so short is because I have a story to tell you of why I didn't update for sooo long. So yesterday I was reading a fanfic and I thought to myself "I wish I could write fanfics" even though I already do. I guess I for got I did write them!! I know crazy right?!? (Plus u play a lot of fortnite so that could also be a reason) but yeah so I went to download the fanfic app and notice I already had it downloaded so when I pressed enter it showed me all my stories again so I had to read them all and remember it and start writing again...**

 **I know I know you all must think I'm crazy or stupid but it's true so hope I will post more and not forget lol! Anyways as always**

 **Please do. REVIEW!!!**


	9. im soo sorry

guys plwase forgive me for not post. i totally forgot that i made a account on this and had a story. i was reading this and remember that i owned this. I know it's hard to belive but its true. i just got a new phone and started a youtube channel that is reall small and sucks. but im sorry and i swear i have not gave uo on this stor and will still continue this.

but anyways

please do, REVIEW!!!


	10. ok

**ok so heres the deal. my writing skills have got slightly better than the stories beginning. so i have to decieded to get rid of this one and start over. it will have the same name and the same setting maybe a couple differences but all in all the same. if anyone has any thing to say about this. Please do, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
